Kingdom Hearts III The End of the Xehanort Saga
by AWoulf
Summary: It is the upcoming end game. The clash between Xehanort and The Organization XIII and the Seven Guardians of Light is soon. This is a crossover but it is manly focusing on Kingdom Hearts. Rated T for upcoming chapters.


Kingdom Hearts III

The End of the Xehanort Saga

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Square Enix or Assassins Creed and I'm not saying that this is going to happen in the upcoming game. I only own a few characters that has yet to come into the story. This story starts after the end of 'Dream Drop Distance' (DDD). This is my first fanfic and I hope you will enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>In the Mysterious Tower, Master Yen Sid has gotten a special guest. The guest was none other than Kairi, Sora's and Riku's best friend and Princess of Heart. The redheaded girl stood nervously on her spot across from the retired Keyblade Master.<p>

"Riku has told me that when you were in The World That Never Was you was able to wield a Keyblade, am I correct?" Asked the man in a calm voice.

"Yes, Riku gave the Keyblade to me but I was not much of help." Explained Kairi herself.

"Even a little help I useful, and that you are inexperienced with the Keyblade is why you are here. So long we have tree out of seven Guardians of Light; Sora, Riku and Mikey. I believe there are more Keyblade wielders out there or people woe has potential to become one. But time is short while Xehanort only needs one more vessel, are we four guardians short. I am asking you Kairi, as a Keyblade wielder to join Sora and Riku against Xehanort." Explained the old master.

"What! Kairi can't join it'll be far too dangerous." debated Riku.

"Indeed it will, but I believe that Kairi will be able to do it with a little help." Yen Sid continued.

"But- "Riku didn't get to finish as Kairi took the word while she looked him straight in the eyes.

"Riku I want to do this, I know it's dangerous but I'm tired of being the damsel in distress and watch from the sideline, I want to help." Said Kairi as she directed her attention to Yen Sid, and Riku let out a sigh.

"If you are sure then fine, but I don't think Sora is going to like it. By the way woe is going to train her?" Said Riku after his defeat.

"I am, I might be have retired but I can still teach you as much as I can." Responded Yen Sid.

"Thanks you so much Master." Thanked Kairi her new teacher. But no other word could be said as a knock was heard on the door.

"Enter." Said Yen Sid and in came Donald and Goofy with a little nervous facial expression.

"Master we have waited quite a while, but Sora hasn't come back yet." Explained the humanoid dog.

"You don't think anything happened?" Asked Donald.

"No, Sora is still in the sleeping world and I can't see any danger." Assured the old master.

"But can't it be dangerous after what happened?" Kairi asked worriedly.

"I told her what happened during The Mark of Mastering." Explained Riku.

"Soon the sleeping worlds will not be accessible, due to the fact that you have sealed their Keyholes." Responded Yen Sid.

"I think Sora will come back safe and sound in no time." Continued Mickey.

"But we don't have time to slack, Mickey if Sora isn't back soon you'll go and get him. Riku you can start to teach Kairi the basic in using the Keyblade." Said Yen Sid. Everyone nodded in understanding and Riku left with Kairi to train.

"I think it's time for me to head back." Informed Sora his Dream Eaters in the sleeping world of Travers Town, when the words left his mouth they let out sorrowful cries.

"I'm sorry, but they are waiting for me. I'm grateful for all the help you gave me." Sora explained, but he couldn't say much more due to the fact that he was tackled to the ground and surrounded by Dream Eaters wanting to say their goodbyes. A few minutes was standing ready to go back.

"Bye, thanks again!" Sora saluted and drew his Keyblade, opening the portal and going through it.

They were all in Yen Sid's study waiting for Sora's arrival, Yen Sid sat in his chair with eyes closed and having a calm expression. When they suddenly heard a knock on the door, everyone turned their eyes to the door. But the male woe walked in wasn't the one they had hoped for.

"Hey… have I missed something?" The man happened to be Lea the Somebody of Axel the eight member Organization 13, and newly found Keyblade wielder.

"We are waiting for Sora." Riku shortly and tiredly, Lea nodded in understanding and suddenly his eyes caught sight of the other redhead in the room.

"Oh hey Princess, no hard feelings?" he asked her nervously.

"Its okay, Riku told me what happened during their Mark of Mastery." Kairi explained with a grateful smile.

"Thanks." He said in relief, clearly surprised but happy for her response.

"Mickey..." Yen Sid's voice got everyone's attention. "I want you to go to Destiny Islands and pick up Sora."

"What!" everyone surprised to hear were Sora have ended up.

"How did he end up on Destiny Islands?" Mikey spoke out everyone's though.

"That I do not know but the stars are telling me that he has left the Sleeping Wolrds and arrived at your island. Mickey take the Traveling Stone we have waited long enough for Sora's arrival." Yen Sid explained waving his hand and a stone big as an apple with blue, green glowing color to it and a star on appeared.

"Yes Master Yen Sid." Mickey said as he took the stone in his hands.

"I'll be back soon." Mickey said before he disappeared no more than a second later leaving a tray of light behind him.

* * *

><p>Sora could hear the sound of waves crashing against the beach, hear the Seagulls cry, and he could feel the sun warming his skin.<p>

"How did I end up here anyway?" He asked himself as he walked up the beach. He had been walking around the al to familiar Playground Island for some time now, trying to find the answer to why he came here. Not that he complained, but shouldn't he had ended up back at Yen Sid's tower?

Before he could think any more his sky blue orbs caught sight of the entree to his and Kairi's secret place. It had been such a long time sins he were there last, when he came back there wasn't any time to go have a look, besides he was so happy about being back home with both Kairi and Riku that he kind of forgot it. Especially being back with Kairi. Because he already had locked everywhere it wouldn't hurt having a small peek in there. Upon entering he was happy to see that nothing seem to have changed over the past 18 months. As he walked he dragged his hand over the old drawings, remembering old memories. Until he came to a halt, something was different. The drawing of him and Kairi that they drew more than 10 years ago, he chanced it himself adding himself giving Kairi a Paopu Fruit the same day as all of this began. But now there was more, now Kairi was giving him a Paopu Fruit back. Was it Kairi woe have drawn that or someone else. There is only one other person woe know about this place, and that was Riku- but he had lost interest in the old cave, the only thing he was still interested in was the old wooden door. But it wasn't a big enough reason to go back. Sora sat on his knees in front of the drawing, starring at the (in his opinion) pretty bad drawn picture of his best friend and secret crush.

"Did you draw this Kairi? In that case, does that mean you feel the same way?" Sora asked the non-present redhead out loud.

"I'll have to ask her when I get the chances, but first I need to get back to Yen Sid's." Sora finished for himself before walking out of the cave, glancing back at the drawing one last time. When the sun again hit his skin, he shielded his eyes letting them adjust from the dark cave to the midday sun. When he could see again he thought that what he saw was just his imagination. But as he got closer he realized that it was not the case, it was a real Keyblade. The Keyblade had a pretty simple design, a wooden and metal handle and a simple blade and a black keychain. It didn't look like much but what is it doing here? That was the question Sora sked himself as he picked up the Keyblade taking a better look at it and locking around trying to find an answer to where it came from and how, and in the sort amount of time he was in the Secret Place.

Bur his thoughts were interrupted by a blue, green light in his surprise he resummoned the Keyblade, and soon the light dissipated leaving a known King.

"King Mickey? How did you get here?"

"Hi Sora, it's something called a Traveling Stone…" Mickey explained showing him the stone. "…and I'm here 'cause Master Yen Sid said that you somehow ended up here, instead of back at his tower." Mickey explained further.

"That's it I-"but he didn't get to finish.

"You can explain to everyone when we get back, it unnecessary to have you repeat everything. Besides Yen Sid wants us to go out again as soon as possible." Mickey interrupted, but Sora sisn't seem to mind as he nodded in understanding.

"So how do we get back?" Sora asked feeling pretty dumb for asking.

"Take my hand." He asked reaching up with his hand, and Sora crouched and took the King's hand. Before he could react they were already far away from the island.

* * *

><p>Suddenly a light reappeared in Yen Sid's study and when it was gone a well feeling King stood beside a very dizzy Sora, woe was sitting down and holding his head trying to make it stop spinning.<p>

"Sorry, the Traveling Stone isn't really a two man ride." Mickey apologized to the teen woe looked like he was about to throw up.

"Are you okay Sora?" a worried Kairi came up next to Sora, while Riku and Lea were snickering in the background.

"Kairi why do I see two of you? ..." Sora asked stupidly still trying to collect himself."…wait a minute Kairi!" Sora shouted out as he tried to stand up and succeeding with a little help, from Kairi and the King.

"What are you doing here?" Sora asked eyes wide open.

"Kairi have said yes to be one of our Seven Lights." Yen Sid answered in Kairi's place.

"What! No its too dangerous, I know you have a Keyblade and would get better with training-but isn't that like giving Xehanort what he wants on a silver plate?!" Sora shouted trying to convince Yen Sid to think otherwise.

"Sora it's my choice, besides I'm tired of just stand on the sideline and wait for something to happen-not knowing if you could be hurt or not. Besides I have a Keyblade and with some training and help from Master Yen Sid I'll be able to help. I want to help, and I will whenever you like it or not." Kairi spoke up her inner thoughts.

"We need a many Keyblade wielders as we can, whenever she is going to be one of our Seven Guardians or not does not matter, she'll be in danger in both scenarios. And we will need everyone's help in the final battle." Yen Sid explained standing behind Kairi in the argument. Sora woe really didn't want to admit, had realized that what they were saying I true. Even if he tried his best he wouldn't be able to keep her out of danger, and he gave a sigh in defeat.

"Fine, but promise to be careful." Sora said focusing on Kairi.

"Promise." Kairi said with a smile.

"Now when that's out of the way, we have to get moving. Sora you can explain why you were on Destiny Islands another time if it isn't acute, is it?" Yen Sid tried to keep the rhythm up.

"No, I think it can wait." Sora stated.

"Good now I want you, Donald and Goofy to go around and check for any darkness and seal Keyholes, like on your last journey and that as fast as possible. Is that clear?" Yen Sid continued.

"Yes Sir." All three of them saluted, which made everyone let out a giggle.

"Good, I already have your Gummyship ready, you can depart as fast as you are sure you have everything you'll need…" Yen Sid instructed. "Riku you can continue to teach Kairi the basic as well as Lea."

"Understood." Riku answered.

* * *

><p><strong>That was the first chapter! The Traveling Stone does not known to exist, just something I came up with to make it easy for me. It was pretty boring but now when that's out of the way it can begin for real. And for all SoKai shipper don't worry, it'll be more of it later and Kairi will soon join on Sora's quest but not now, I promise.<strong>


End file.
